Only Demons can hunt demons
by Savage324
Summary: Two brothers, both with no past beyond their first hunt. No one but them knows where they came from, but after most see them fight, don't want to know. Cold, ruthless, and deadly, these two brothers roam the country in search of things of the supernatural. They are two of many, these two brothers, are different. For they seem at times to act exactly as the very things they hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Savage looked out over the city below him. The full moon aiding his already enhanced night vision. Beside him was his blood brother, Nathaniel. Both had meet a year ago, during one of Savage's hunting trips, in Nevada. Nathaniel had met Savage when he was getting a drink at the local bar. Two hours later, both Nathaniel's parents lay dead, blood pooling beneath them. Savage took Nathaniel with him, making sure the same fate didn't fall upon him. Not three months later, Nathaniel was taking a blood oath with Savage after he was trained by him since they met.

"See them?" Nathaniel asked

Savage grunted as he tracked a six foot man in a red jacket, hands in the pockets as clenched fists. The man shivered against the cold as he turned the corner into a back alley behind an abandoned warehouse. Savage stood up, his height of six foot four inches evident, as was his array of blades and equipment. Nathaniel rose as well, reaching past Savage's height by an inch or two. A breeze blew past the two hunters, rustling Savage's blonde hair(which was spiked up in the front), and Nathaniel's shaggy black hair, as both looked on as the man opened the door to the warehouse and entered the building. Savage turned and walked past Nathaniel towards the other end of the building they stood on. Nathaniel followed him to the edge and looked down, seeing a five story drop. Savage looked at Nathaniel and smirked, and Nathaniel grinned at him.

Then Savage stepped back twice and ran towards the edge, jumping as soon as he reached it. He hurtled down towards the next roof over. A story down. He landed, but instead of trying to stop, Savage rolled to bleed of the extra energy, stopping five feet from where he landed. Free-running was one of the main tools Savage used, along with combat and weapons training, all of which he learned from other hunters. Savage heard a thud and turned to see Nathaniel land and roll, then stand next to him

"that'll never get old," Nathaniel said, chuckling.

Savage nodded and ran for the fire exit on the side of the apartment building they were on. Savage and Nathaniel climbed down the building and casually walked towards the warehouse across the street. They stuck to the shadows as the got closer. Soon they were climbing a ladder onto one of the lower roofs that lead to a line of windows. Savage slowly opened one of the windows and peered inside.

the man was on his knees, his features highlighted by the candlelight emitted by the alter in front of him. He whispered in a inhuman language, his hands folded in what resembled prayer. A bowl of fresh blood was in the center of the alter.

"Well, that's our guy," Nathaniel whispered, "how are we going to-oh, you can't be serious."

Savage shrugged. He had backed up five steps and had drawn a blessed sword, holding it in a reverse grip. He then ran at full speed, and jumped through the glass, quickly throwing a knife before landing and rolling, stopping with the sword parallel with his forearm and aimed at the mans heart.

"No...no...NO!" Screamed the man, both of his eyes turning completely black, his bared teeth going from human teeth to two rows of sadistic looking rows of razor sharp teeth.

Savage charged the vampire, a scowl of disgust and contempt plastered on his face. The vampire met him halfway, a animalistic snarl escaping his lips. It was twice as loud as it should have been, since Savage made the exact same sound just before it. Just before the vampire could attack, Savage jumped high enough to clear the vampire, and drove the sword into the vampire's heart. The blade went through the things back and into the ground, pining the beast the the ground. Savage took out a blessed knife almost the size of a machete, about five inches shorter. He tossed it up and caught it by the blade then turned around to face Nathaniel, offering the handle to him. Nathaniel shrugged and walked up to him and took the knife then looked at the vampire, whom was cursing at the top of his lungs, snapping his jaws at the two hunters while a pool of darker then normal blood began to form.

"May you never taint the earth again," Nathaniel said solemnly

With one smooth motion, Nathaniel beheaded the creature. Savage watched the head roll into a corner, then he chuckled with an eerie cackle.

"let's just go," Nathaniel said.

Savage shrugged and quietly took the knife from Nathaniel and sheathed it as he walked towards his sword. With a snarl of distaste Savage ferociously ripped the blade from the beasts chest. Then, without hesitation, dismembered the vampire before sheathing the sword in a scabbard on his back. Nathaniel shook his head and began to leave. When Nathaniel left the building, Savage came out of the shadows in front of him, smirking.

"Death," he said in a ghostly whisper, "Death will come all of them."


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whistled past Nathaniel's ears, rustling his hair. He sat at the edge of a sky scraper in Chicago, his feet dangling of the edge of the building. It was a relatively quiet day, since he had not heard the sound of beheadings, or the sound of blood splashing onto the ground, neither had he heard Savage's sadistic cackle that always followed the former sounds. Nathaniel shivered from the cold, since all he wore was jeans and a t-shirt, since his jacket had to be washed to get the blood stains out of it. He sighed, thinking back to before this all happened to him, about a year ago, when his family was butchered in front of him. He tried to remember happy things about his family, not the gut-wrenching sound of their screams and whimpers.

Nathaniel still struggled with the grief and subsequent rage associated with his family's passing. Whenever he thought of them in the past he'd always found a distraction from it, be it women, wine, or war, he was always near one of them. Before hunting, Nathaniel had barely touched a weapon of any kin. Besides a pocket knife or two, and he chuckled at the sight of the katana at his side. Savage carried way more weapons then him by a long shot, but it was still amusing to think of the amount of things that had fallen under that very blade. Amusing! What was wrong with him? If he had said that out loud in front of his friends, they wouldn't have spoken with him ever again.

"They think I'm dead anyway," Nathaniel muttered, remembering the distressed, grieving faces of all his friends and family when he watched his own funeral from a distance.

Nathaniel sighed and pulled out his binoculars, scanning for signs of activity. Savage had left to pick up supplies and money. They got their "income" from all manners of fraud: credit card scams, poker, pickpocketing, hacking, and pretty much any other unlawful way of making a living. Nathaniel spotted Savage, which meant that either he wanted to be seen or he didn't care. Nathaniel decided on the former, because Savage looked up right into his eyes and held up a was of twenty dollar bills, a smirk plastered on his face. Savage motioned for Nathaniel to come down with his other hand while he pocketed the cash. Nathaniel sighed again and rose, turning or the elevator. Within about two minutes he was standing next to Savage. Savage gave him a bottle of Holy Water and a book with dog-eared pages and a worn leather cover. Nathaniel nodded and followed Savage, stashing the items in his back-pack.

Soon they had walked five blocks east, then one block north before coming to a stop on front of a cafe. They had figured out that the shop owner had been possessed by a demon, and that during the night when the shop closed the demon would kill innocents and drain them of their blood for some reason. Nathaniel also knew that the demon possessed someone different every two weeks, killing the previous vessel.

Nathaniel stepped in front of Savage and to the counter, "table for two, please?"

"Let's see...ah, there's a booth in that corner over there," the cashier said with a smile, her eyes glittering.

"Thanks," said Nathaniel, returning the woman's smile.

Savage and Nathaniel walked over to the both as sat down, Savage on the edge of his seat, ready to fight. When the waiter came over to their table and asked what they wanted for a drink, both asked for a beer. With a small nod, the waiter left. Savage and Nathaniel ordered food and ate, Nathaniel took out his laptop and a fake college portfolio, and Savage started to write in a journal what looked like notes. Within an hour and a half, the cafe was empty and the waiters were asking them to leave, the shop owner eyeing them closely. With a small smile both left the store then disappeared into the shadows of the the back alleys. They split up, Savage at the back entrance to the cafe, and Nathaniel to the front.

After ten minutes, the shop owner came out the back entrance, locking the door behind him, the light above the door shining on his face, casting one side in darkness. Savage signaled Nathaniel, and they followed the demon down two blocks. Then the demon took a turn into a back alley. The blood brothers followed the demon cautiously , making sure that no surprises would befall them.

"Well, well, well," the demon said, turning around, "looks like a have a couple of visitors. Do I not? Oh, spare me the wait, just come out wherever you are."

Savage rose from the shadows silently, drawing a blade from his belt. Nathaniel roar soon after, drawing his katana. Both stood and looked straight into the now pitch black eyes for the demon, whom now held a dagger in his hand.

"Let's see of the stories I've heard of you are true," the demon growled.

With a low inhuman roar, the demon charged Savage with the dagger, closeting the fifteen feet between them in no time. Savage widened his stance, readying his blade. Just before the demon could get close enough to stab Savage, Nathaniel dove for ita feet, causing the thing to lose balance and face plant into the concrete. It snarled in pain, rising to it's knees. Savage jumped and landed hard on the demon's back, force ing it back down into the ground. He nodded to Nathaniel, who set down his backpack and drew out the book and bottle of holy water. Nathaniel twisted tee cap of the bottle and emptied half the bottle onto the demon. It writhed and screamed in pain as the water came into contact with it, steam rising from the things body. Nathaniel then read off the Latin sayings for an exorcism, and soon, a black cloud exploded out of the man's mouth and dissipated into the air around them. The man coughed and gagged, breathing heavily

"Thank you," he said in a weak voice, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

But when the man looked up to see the faces of his saviors, they were no where to be seen. He looked everywhere, and couldn't find anyone anywhere. Then he heard something behind him and he saw a man. He wore a leather military-like jacket, jeans, and combat boots. His cold cobalt eyes stared intently at the man.

"What do they want?" the man said in a horse whisper

"You," the man said, "they are coming after you."

"Let them come," he said, "they won't ever walk the earth again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: well, now that there's actual characters in this let me say that I DONT own the Characters Dean, Sam, Jo, and Asher or ANY aspect of the show Supernatural. The only things that I own is the characters Savage and Nathaniel. With that said, I hope you enjoy.**

Savage crouched next to a stream in Death Valley, filling his canteen. He looked around him, not truly caring what happens around him for the first time since he began hunting when he was 14. Nathaniel and him had a fall out a week ago. According to Nathaniel, Savage needed a break since his bloodlust was too high to be any good. Savage, saying nothing, watched Nathaniel take his stuff out of the truck, and start to walk away. Savage followed him in the truck and made him stop. Savage then got out with his stuff an tosses Nathaniel the keys. He left before Nathaniel could even hope to convince him to stay, and started to walk to where the only place that suited him, Death Valley.

Savage walked back to the cave he'd lived in for three years, it had thousands of dollars worth of monitoring equipment, weapons, and technology. It was, and still is, his safe haven. Savage worked out of this place for his first two years of hunting, learning from other hunters, earning respect from them as well, soon becoming infamous among them. His silence and ferocity his trademark. Dismembered bodies and pools of blood his calling card. Nathaniel rose though the ranks just as quickly as Savage, his physical prowess dwarfing Savage by comparison. Savage had proposed a trade, Savage would enhance Nathaniel's hunting ability, and Nathaniel would enhance Savage's physical prowess. This was way the two blood brothers were among the most feared by both enemies and hunters alike. Where they went, death followed. It was as simple as that.

Savage had arrived yesterday, walking in from New Mexico. He'd powered up his monitoring equipment and checked for any activity. Instantly he found something near his brother and sent a coded message informing Nathaniel of the problem. Ten hours later, he got a response, "Finished. Where are you?"

Savage didn't respond. Sending him another job. Nathaniel started driving for it immediately at a roadhouse along the way...

Nathaniel:

"One beer please." Nathaniel said, place ing a five dollar bill in front of him.

"Alright, then," the blonde daughter of the roadhouse owner said, reaching under the counter and coming back up with a beer.

"So," Nathaniel said, taking a swig, "you know where I can find a guy that can trace a coded message?"

"I do, but I don't think he's available right now." The blonde girl said.

A pair of men looked up, one with swept up hair and a leather jacket, and the other with shaggy hair and a plaid shirt. The shaggy haired man had many papers and news articles sprawled in front of him, the other had a beer to his lips. When Nathaniel felt their eyes on him, he turned to see them reading the papers on the table deeply. Nathaniel simply set his beer down and used the reflection to eye the two men, taking out a pistol from a shoulder holster, and began to passively clean the gun, listening for any hints of information.

"Why should we bother with him, man?" The shaggy haired one asked, "we have other things to worry about besides the jobs of every single hunter that passes through here."

"Tell me Sammy," the one with the leather jacket said, "how many jobs have we done the require a hunter to decode a message?"

"well, Dad sent us a message that didn't have a number to it." Sam said.

"Exactly," said the other one.

Nathaniel decided to bait the two hunters. He left with out a word, reassembling the dismantled side arm in front of him in less the twenty seconds, sliding the pistol in it's holster as he pushed the door open. Hoarse sunlight burned his eyes, a headache was forming in his head. Nathaniel casually walked to the truck, tossing the side arm into the passenger seat as he turned the key into the ignition. The only other car in the parking lot was a Impala. Nathaniel drove to the road and turned left, then accelerated to highway speed. Soon enough, the impala appeared behind him, far enough to not be conspicuous but close enough to keep on his tail. Nathaniel smirked and pressed a the hazard lights button twice in quick succession. White steam rose from the hood and Nathaniel pulled over and got out of the car, kicking the tire to sell the facade. He popped the hood and waved away some of the steam.

"Car trouble?" Nathaniel heard behind him.

Nathaniel turned around, crossing his arms and leaning back onto the truck, "You followed me."

"What? Us?" The man said, his act not faltering, "we just want to help a fellow traveler. My name's Richard-"

"Liar." Nathaniel interrupted, "you were following me, you lie again and it'll be the last time you talk period."

"Ok, we don't want any trouble," Sam said, putting himself between Nathaniel and 'Richard', "we just have some questions is all. We might be able to help you."

"Fine," Nathaniel said.

"Good," Sam said, "so what needed decoding?"

"A message that told me of a job within twelve miles of me."

"why do you need it decoded?"

"I don't need it decoded, I need it traced."

"you're trying to find someone right? The one who's sending those messages?"

"Right," Nathaniel nodded.

"can we help find your guy? Or what?" The other man said.

"There is no reason for you to help, my contact and I have no connections with your father."

The two brothers looked at each other, then Sam spoke, "how'd you know that we're looking for him?"

"Hunters like to talk, and I've learned to like to listen," replied Nathaniel.

"uh-huh," said Dean, "so you were listening to us back at the roadhouse?"

"yes," said Nathaniel, "and it wasn't difficult at all."

"right, well," Sam said, "we can help you with the tracker, but I suppose you don't need any other help besides that."

Nathaniel nodded, "thank you."

they all went back to the road house. Sam and Dean convinced a man to come out. He had long hair and a homemade laptop type device in his hands. Nathaniel gave the man his phone and grabbed the beer he'd left at the bar. When he came back the man looked up at him, "got it, looks like your friend is in the middle of Death Valley."

Nathaniel placed his beer down in front of the man, who immediately took it as payment for his work. Without a word, Nathaniel took his phone and turned to leave.

"Never caught your name. And who's the guy your going after?"

"My name is Nathaniel, and my brother'a name is Savage," Nathaniel responded.

Instantly, whispers began in the road house as soon as the other hunters heard those two names. As the two Winchester brothers looked around the road house, wandering what was the big deal, they heard the roar of Nathaniel's truck as he pulled away towards Death Valley.


	4. Chapter 4

Swirling dust clouds blocked Nathaniel's view. Not only were those clouds making it hard to see, the moon had been blocked by clouds for the past hour without pause. Nathaniel shook his head and tied a bandana around his neck, then he pulled it up to the bridge of his nose so he wouldn't breath in the sand whipping around him, scrapping away at any skin left exposed. Nathaniel wore clothes similar to Savage, a leather jacket with over a dozen pockets, dark jeans, black combat boots, dark shirts. All of the sheaths he wore were black, and hidden in the folds of his jacket. Three things Savage always had with him that Nathaniel was wishing he had were a hood, half-fingered gloves, and scarf-like piece of cloth that Savage wrapped around his neck. Nathaniel's eyes burned from the grit pounding his face. He had to keep reminding himself why he was even out here in the middle of the desert and a sandstorm that was caused by a passing truck. Nathaniel coughed as he pulled the bandana down to his neck too soon, causing him to inhale a large amount of sand. It took three minutes for the coughing fit to stop, allowing Nathaniel a long overdue gulp of the fresh desert air.

Ever aware of his surroundings, Nathaniel noticed a satellite dish about a hundred yards of the road. With nothing else to see besides dead and dying brush, it was easily seen. When Nathaniel reached the dish, he immediately looked it over for anything unusual. It looked and smelled rusted, copper colored spots dotting the dish. He looked at the stand and found the same rusted appearance. Something about this dish was nagging at Nathaniel, because these types of dishes are for receiving data for tracking certain signals, like phones. But there was no building, or vestige of one, for the dish to send it message.

Then, Nathaniel heard the sound of something moving. It was extremely close. Nathaniel looked up and saw that the old rusted dish had rotated. He touched the dish and noticed with great interest that the rust was painted on. Nathaniel smirked and crouched again, following a cord that lead into the ground. He dusted away some of the sand around the base of the dish stand and found that the cord ran North-West, straight into the middle of the desert. Nathaniel rose and followed the direction of the cord, every so often dusting away the sand to make sure he was still on course.

Soon Nathaniel found a stream. A stream that lead to a cave, and that cave was glowing with the warm light of a fire. But there were no shadows or silhouettes of people. Nathaniel walked up to the cave following the stream. There was a canteen not ten feet from the cave entrance, tipped over with a fresh pool of spilt water around it. _Someone's been here, _Nathaniel thought, _and they were just here not thirty seconds ago._ The only only person Nathaniel could think of that was quick and quiet enough to slip past him that easily at a moments notice was-

Suddenly Nathaniel heard two sets of foot steps, two sets of footsteps right behind him. He turned just in time to see the fist that clipped him in the temple. He fell to the ground paralyses with pain momentarily. The men who attacked wasted no time, and picked Nathaniel up before slamming the grip of his pistol into the same temple, causing the already dark gloomy desert to turn pitch black as Nathaniel slipped into unconsciousness.

Blindfolded, Nathaniel woke up tied to a chair. He struggled against the zip ties that held his arms in place, but to no avail. Nathaniel cursed himself for allowing these guys to catch him off guard. A string of foul language filled the empty room, echoing through his skull. The silence that followed was as absolute. The room he was in had a warm draft, wind whistled through a hole in the wall to Nathaniel's right, possibly a window. He felt warmth from that direction as well., which told him that he was either facing North or South.

"well," said a familiar voice, "look who's awake."

"what do you want Dean?" Nathaniel said, boredom evident in his tone.

Nathaniel was rewarded with a left hook to his cheek," I ask the questions, you lying piece of crap."

"Takes one to know one, you-" Nathaniel was cut off by a backhand to his left cheek. Nathaniel's head jerked to to his right because of the slap. Slowly, and with a death glare resembling Savage's normal ticked off expression, he turned his head towards Dean's voice, "_Don't _do that again."

"Nathaniel. Why was there a file in that cave that had info on our dad and Dean?" Sam asked.

"I have no freaking idea what you're talking about," Nathaniel said in monotone.

"Maybe this'll help you remember," Dean said, obviously not believing Nathaniel.

"What? I'm blindfolded remember?" Nathaniel said shaking his head.

After another backhand, Dean removed the blindfold. The Winchesters stood in front of Nathaniel, Dean holding a large knife and Sam holding a vanilla colored file. There was a table to Nathaniel's left. It was dark outside, only a single lightbulb fighting the darkness. Dean waved the knife in front of Nathaniel's face, slightly smirking. Nathaniel ignored Dean altogether, and looked at Sam.

"What's in that folder?" He asked.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam put his hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eye then turned to Nathaniel, "Locations and surveillance on my dad and Dean. There's even a chart of what jobs they worked, including the dates and contacts for those jobs. We found this folder next to a ton of screens and computers. Do you know who's they are?"

"Was that equipment in a cave by a stream?"

"Yeah," Sam said

"Then I know who," Nathaniel said, "it's my blood brother."

"Wait, who's that guys name again? Savage?" Dean butted in.

"Yes," Nathaniel answered, eyeing Dean angrily.

"what do you gotta do to get _that _as a nickname?"

"He cut his first kill into so many pieces that it looked like he'd put it through a meat grinder. He's ruthless, merciless, brutal, and deadly. The lives in that desert we were just at, as far away from people as he could get. They say that no one, except me, has heard him speak."

"Why's that? He only trust you with his voice?" Dean said smirking slightly.

"No, a lot have heard his voice. But they either mistake him for a demon, or they've died before they could tell anyone."

"So, according to you," Dean says, fighting a snicker, "There's a guy that lives in the desert with a voice like a demon's that kills anyone that hears him? Sounds a little exaggerated to me."

Nathaniel shook his head, "He says somethings before he kills his victims. That's the only time he ever talks. And when he does speak, it's in a ghostlike hoarse whisper. Then he wastes them. The rumors of his bloodlust are all true. In my opinion, 'Savage' is too nice of a name for him."

"Bull-" Dean began to say, but the shattering of the lightbulb cut him off. Soon after the sound of a blade hitting the floor with a echoing _clang_, but Dean still held his knife. The room got silent as Sam pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. Dean alright had a pistol out in his right hand, with his left holding the large knife in a reverse grip. There was a glint of metal on the ground, the edge of a throwing knife with a phrase scrapped out of the the black coating, "I'm coming for you."

"Where did this come from?" Sam said, cocking an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Nathaniel's head jerked up as he looked around the room passively, and as the two Winchesters look at him, he smirked broadly, "He's here..."

Then a gagging sound came from Sam's direction, but when Dean looked that way, something metallic hit him hard on the back of the head. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

_The next day..._

Sam and Dean awoke at the same time and looked at each other. They were both zip tied to chairs, just like they had done to Nathaniel. They looked around, the bulb was replaced, but it was dim and only illuminated them, the table between them and about four feet in front of them. A figure stepped out of the shadows in front of them, and much to their surprise was Nathaniel.

"I could say something to try and make you scared, but it's funner for me to get straight to punching your sad excuse of a face."

And with that, Nathaniel surged forward and uppercutted Dean's chin. Dean lifted up off the ground several inches and Nathaniel stabilized the chair so it wouldn't fall over, then repeated the process two more times. Then he moved to punching Deans face, his fists connecting to Dean's cheeks, jaw, and temple on both sides of his head. Five minutes into it, when Nathaniel drew his fist back to punch Dean again, he stopped for a split second, looking past the Winchesters before punching Dean again.

Sam looked at his brother then craned his neck around to see what Nathaniel was looking at. There was a hand, palm facing out, which had signaled Nathaniel to stop. the hand was covered in half fingered gloves, the forearm cloaked in a black leather sleeve. The hand fell and Sam quickly turned to see that Nathaniel was about to punch Dean again. Nathaniel merely eyed Sam with disinterest before sending his punch towards Dean. Then Sam heard boots step onto the concrete, starting from behind him to right next to him and soon he saw a dark, hooded figure at the edges of his vision surge towards Nathaniel. The man caught Nathaniel's punch with ease, while Nathaniel sneered at him. A ghostly voice came from the man, making Nathaniel shrug and step back to the edge of the light. Then the man turned to face the Winchesters. The figure wore black pants, a plain black t-shirt, a black leather jacket with numerous pockets, and combat boots. the hood hid his eyes, and his face from the bridge of his nose down to his neck was wrapped on a black scarf like piece of cloth. An impossible amount of blades were strapped to the figure, some of the hilts stuck out from the black shirt he wore.

Then, his hands went to his face, one to the hood and one to the cloth on his face, and he pulled them down at the same time, revealing a scowling man'a face underneath. His cold, unforgiving cobalt eyes watched them closely. He looked at both of them with an indifferent stare, then covered his face again with the scarf and hood. Without a sound the man walked to Nathaniel, nodded to him, then stood where he stood. Nathaniel then walked up to the two brothers

"Since your pretty boy brother can't talk very well right now, I'm going to ask you some questions, okay?" Nathaniel said to Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathaniel paced in front of the two brothers. His knuckles were bloody from beating up Dean. Sam was relativly unharmed, but Dean was so beaten and bloody that Sam had to do all the talking. Sam knew that resisting was pointless, since these two men knew what they were doing and that zip ties are extremely hard to get out of without something to cut them. So he answered all of Nathaniel's questions, while his "brother" stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest. When the man showed his face, there was something frightening about it, bedsides the large scar on his cheek inline with his jawline, it was his eyes. Cold unforgiving eyes with nearly no humanity left in them, so cold that Sam wandered if they'd turned ice blue because of it.

Nathaniel stopped pacing, "So, pretty boy over there had a feeling I was lying, so he convinced you to follow me and when you two found my brothers stuff you thought it was mine and took me here to see what was up?"

"More or less," Sam said in a way that wasn't condescending.

"Well, then I suppose I have no reason to stay here anymore," Nathaniel said, turning to leave.

"Wait, no hard feelings? I thought you two were mad at us?"

"the only reason I beat up pretty boy over there is cause he was being a jerk and thought he was billy bad boy. So I put him in his place. Anything you two tried to do to hurt me was pointless. You didn't do anything anyway, so nothing happens to you anyway. Now I have a job to get to, so I'll see you two hotshots around.

Then Nathaniel turned and left, Savage soon following. But just before Savage left through he turned around and stared at Sam and Dean. Dean was starting to recover from his beating and stared back, Sam just watched and tried not to make direct eye contact.

"What?" Dean said in an angry tone, "You want to beat me up too?"

"Dean, I hate to break it to you, man, but I don't think he's going to ever answer you," Sam said.

"I hate strong, silent types. Especially this guy." Dean said annoyed.

In one swift motion, Savage'a hand went from his side to a throwing knife at his belt, and soon a blade was flying end over end towards Dean. Deans eyes widened and his breath shortened at the sight of the knife hurtling towards him. Thinking Savage was aiming for his head, Dean ducked down as low as he could get himself and reflexively squeezed his eyes shut. The _thunk _of the knife sinking into Deans armrest. It had landed less then an inch from his arm, perfectly perpendicular to the ground.

"Ok," Dean said smoothly, "That was too close to be an accident."

"You don't say," Sam said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"So how do we get out of this one?"

"You know who just have us an easy way out," Sam said, nodding towards the knife,"I suppose he knew we'd be smart enough to see that."

"I have a bad feeling about these two, Sammy."

"Yeah, me too. When they were asking me questions it was like they'd interrogated people before." Sam said solemnly.

"And they know how to beat people up too," Dean added with a groan.

After fifteen minutes, Sam works the knife out of Dean's chair and saws away at the zip ties holding Dean's right hand. Both are silent as Dean is freed, then Dean cut his brother free. The brothers patted their pockets and noticed that all their gear was gone. After a quick scan they found all of it in a duffel bag in a dark corner of the building. The Winchesters found their Impala undisturbed and climbed in then drove off onto the highway. Soon they were on the Interstate and heading towards Montana for a hunt about some mysterious missing persons.

_Meanwhile..._

"Fools," Nathaniel said, sounding slightly disappointed, "they didn't even check for a tracking device...and here I was thinking they were worth the time." Nathaniel heard a demonic chuckle and glanced at his brother, smirking, "Well, I was right. They're heading to Montana."Savage nodded, and turned the ignition. The revving of the trucks engine echoed of the distant mountains. Soon they were on the interstate, trailing behind the oblivious Winchesters.

_A few miles ahead..._

"So what's the job, Sammy?" Dean said after crossing the state border into Wyoming.

"There's this old hotel in a small town that was the sight of a accidental fire, but the place didn't completely burn down. There's talk around the town that it wasn't completely accidental. Apparently, there was this couple that wasn't the happiest around and the guy was a pyromaniac...you do the math."

"Ok, so the guy burned his wife to death, so it can't be an angry spirit, right? There's no bones to burn since they were already burned."

"Actually, she died of burns but her body wasn't completely burned. People put her out, but she passed right after. I couldn't find where she was buried though."

"Well, they should have records of that stuff right?"

"Already ahead of you, man. The archives are two blocks down from the town hall."

"Awesome, well be there in a few hours." Dean said.

When they arrived at the town, it was late and they stayed at the local motel as soon as they got there. They brought their gear in from the Impala and Sam went to studying the area while Dean cleaned their collection of fire arms on the bed.

But what they didn't see was across the street was a Savage, still in the gear he wore in Death Valley, in a tree, standing on a high branch while leaning against the trunk. Nathaniel was in the roof of their motel room, setting up their camp. Savage smirked, cloaked in darkness, the only reason Nathaniel knew he was there was because that's were he said he would be. Savage sat on the branch and pulled out a knife and started to toss it up and catch it, since he was starting to get bored and it was an old habit anyway.

Nathaniel shook his head. He hated it when it was his turn to set up camp. The work was tedious and annoying, not to mention that he'd just met up with his brother not a few hours ago and he seemed to be bossing him around again. Soon, the camp was up and Nathaniel motioned to Savage that he was finished. Savage dropped from the branch twenty feet up, landing and rolling before standing up and walking for the motel. He didn't even bother sneaking through the shadows, and came to the wall Nathaniel had used to get to the roof, which was flat with the beginning of the ladder starting eight feet up. Savage backed up and ran towards the door. He jump and ran up the wall then reached for the ladder, reaching the first ring easily. Savage hefted himself up and into the roof.

Savage reached the camp, taking off his hood and lowering the scarf cloth away from his mouth. Nathaniel rose and looked at Savage, who held out his hand. Nathaniel smirked and grasped the middle of Savage's forearm, as Savage did the same thing. With a nod Nathaniel took off his jacket and shirt and laid down bare-chested. Soon he was asleep. Savage slid out of his leather jacket and the hoodie he wore underneath it as well at the cloth around his neck, leaving him with he chest full of sheaths and his plain black t-shirt. He loosened all of them off and placed them in a heap about a foot high next to his sleeping bag. Then he took out all the sheaths from his legs, waist, and the blessed sword strapped to his back. That made the pile two and a half feet tall. Savage took of his boots and shirt, laying down in a wife-beater. Savage never truly slept, the slightest noise would awake him and he'd be awake for ten minutes before falling back asleep. Soon morning came and Savage rose. He changed out his pants and put on another black shirt, then took ten minutes to dawn all of the gear he'd taken off. Finally after all his blades were strapped to his body, Savage slipped on his hoodie and leather jacket, the hilt of his sword coming through specially made holes in the two jackets. After wrapping the scarf around his neck, Savage walked over to a still sleeping Nathaniel. He nudged him awake.

"Huh? What time is it?" Nathaniel said groggily.

Savage slid the sleeve of his jacket from his wrist an showed Nathaniel his watch. It read 0600. Nathaniel sighed and rolled out of his sleeping bag and geared up. Strapping on his slightly smaller arsenal of blades then he slid into his leather jacket as well. Nathaniel rolled his shoulder blades and neck, then nodded towards Savage to indicate he was ready. The two brothers ran for the edge of the roof and vaulted over the edge, landing hard and rolling with their momentum, when they bled off enough of it, they both were crouching in the grass ten feet from the street waiting for the Winchesters to come out of their room.

_Meanwhile..._

"You ready Dean?" Sam said, opening the door, "Our appointment with the archivist is in thirty minutes."

Dean appeared out of the bathroom in a black suit and tael tie, "I still don't think we need to wear these things."

"What national archivist doesn't wear a suit, man?"

"I really hate it when you're right." Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam chuckled, pulling down on his jacket to straighten it, and adjusted his blood red tie. Sam climbed into the drivers seat, and Dean put the duffle bag filled with their gear into the trunk and slid into the passenger seat. They drove off and soon were waiting in the parking lot. Five minutes before they were going to enter the archives, Dean got an unsettling feeling. He looked around towards the space between the archives and a police station to its left and thought he saw Nathaniel, starring into his eyes and smirking evilly, but when he nudged Sam to show him, there wasn't anything or anyone there. Dean shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and blamed what he'd seen on his recent lack of sleep. Sam pulled back his sleeve to peek at his watch.

"Alright," he said, "Show time."

With a nod from Dean, the two brothers entered the building.

Their search showed then that the girl was buried in a cemetery that was about a mile from the archive building. The Winchesters quickly made the trip, and brought their shovels with them. They arrived at the cemetery, shovels over their shoulders and began searching the gravestones for her name. When Sam was reading a grave stone for the girls name, and glanced past it for a split second, and saw what looked like Savage standing with his hood up, face covered, and arms crossed as he stood on top of the apartment building behind the cemetery, but when he glanced at Dean to see if he saw what he was seeing, whatever he saw was gone when he looked back.

"Huh," he said.

"What?" Dean asked, glancing over to where Sam was looking, "You saw him too now?"

"um, no," Sam said confused, "I saw Savage, you saw Nathaniel."

"So? It seems to me that you can't have one without the other somewhere close."

"I guess so."

The brothers found the grave soon after and began to dig. With it already being noon, they finished digging it out in about three hours, but when they opened the casket, they found already salted and burned bones. They both looked at each other silently and then at the casket. They sighed and began to refill the grave again, both frustrated at their unfruitful work. When they were done, it was dark out.

"I guess we should check the hotel for signs of whatever this is, since it's not an angry spirit," Sam said.

"Everything pointed to it though," Dean replied, patting down the freshly filled in grave," but I guess that's our only option."

_Meanwhile, on top of the apartment building..._

"They're heading for the hotel, brother," Nathaniel said simply.

Savage nodded and turned towards the fire escape on the side of the building, Nathaniel falling in behind. Soon they were in the ground and weaving in and out of the shadows, noticed by not a single soul as they reached the hotel five minutes before the Winchesters pulled intI the driveway. The two brothers watched silently from the shadows as Sam opened the door to the hotel, pistol in hand, and Dean not far behind. Nathaniel nodded to Savage, who then quietly entered through a empty window while Nathaniel entered through the front door.

_One floor up..._

Sam checked his corners with his sidearm, Dean at his back covering their six. The two brothers reached the top floor and stopped in their tracks. There was a cage full of pale and weakened people crammed into it. Not far from the cage, were twenty empty hammocks. As soon as the thought crossed Sam's mind, the world went black as he felt a blinding amount of pain surge through his body from the back of his skull.

When Sam woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his hands were bond behind him with hand cuffs. The second was the vampire breathing down his neck, fangs bared.

"We know who you two are," he said with a grin, "and there's a lot of things that would pay handsomely for you. In fact, I believe we have a demon coming over to make an offer..."

The Vampire's grin only grew wider when Sam struggled against his cuffs. That grin disappeared when Dean picked off his cuffs and pinched the vamp hard enough to give a normal human whiplash. The vampire collapsed for a split second and didn't see Dean give Sam the paper clip to pick his cuffs. The vampire got up at charged Dean, fangs bared as he snarled. When Sam finally broke free of the cuffs, and got over to his brother, he planted a hard kick into the same exact spot the vamp had been punched, cause ing him to roll off of Dean. Sam helped his brother up and looked around them, since they were now completely surrounded by twenty vampires in all directions.

"You die tonight hunters! And it will not be the swiftest of deaths either," the lead vampire said with contempt.

But then his head rolled from his body the the Winchesters feet. The nineteen other vampires gawked. At their leader, but then six more heads rolled. Now the thirteen remaining fangs looked around them, since they had been so focused on the two brothers before them they had forgotten to be aware of the shadows. Then, suddenly a vampire was jerked back into the shadows like a poltergeist would. Screams of pain soon were followed by a complete silence as everyone held their breath. Soon, however, only the Winchesters were left standing as the remaining vampires all fell to the floor, throwing knives soaked in Deadman's blood jutting out from each of their necks.

"Ok, what just happened?" Dean stood confused as he could be, "is there like four hunters out there that somehow knew we were screwed?"

"I have no idea, but come over here and look at this," Sam said, walking over to bend down at a vampire.

"What?" Dean said, crouching next to his brother.

"Don't these knives look familiar to you at all?"

"They should, pretty boy, since it _is_ the knife that you used to 'escape' that house in the desert." said a familiar voice in a bored tone.

"You two again?!" Dean said with a mixture of shock and annoyance.

The Winchesters turned around to see Savage and Nathaniel standing exactly where they stood moments ago, both with arms crossed over their chests. Nathaniel shrugged and both of them started decapitate all but one vampire, who they sat in a chair and bound him to it with rope.

"I have five minutes to talk with you before this fifth comes back from his sleep. So whatever two questions need the most answering, they better come out now."

"Who _are_ you two?" Sam asked immediately.

"We like to think of ourselves personifications of things that this world needs. I for one am the embodiment of Mercy and Forgiveness, since I'm the one who is capable of such things. My brother, however is not. He has never stopped doing his to slaughter as many of them as he can, and for that, I say he embodies Wrath and Vengeance quite well," Nathaniel explained, "Next question?"

"Why did you follow us?" Dean demanded.

"Its not everyday that I have to be 'rescued'" Nathaniel said, making air quotes, "so I wanted to see more of you two, but I have to say, I'm rather disappointed."

"Oooohhh," the vampire said, her eyes fluttering open, "what happened? Who are you?"

"I am Nathaniel, and while it may not look like it, I am your best shot at getting out of here alive." Nathaniel said, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of the vampire, "So I suggest that you cooperate."

"And if I don't?" She asked, her voice slightly returning.

"My blood brother," Nathaniel pointed to Savage, who was tossing the bodies and heads of the rest of the vampires out the window onto a pile on the ground, "will get to do whatever he wants to do, right after I torture you to the point where you'll wish you were sucked dry instead of being reborn. So, do we have a deal?"

The girl just sat there trembling like a leaf in autumn.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, two things you need to do in order to being the beautiful little leech you are. One, don't ever come back here, and two, you spread the word how two men, two monsters, slaughtered your entire best with out lifting a finger of effort. And that those same monsters let you live because you were lucky enough to be chosen. Is that too much to ask?"

"No," the vampire said, "bit if they ask of your names, what will I say?"

"I am Nathaniel, the one that still has a little humanity left. The one who beheaded your friends, is Savage. Now I'm going to let you go, but you not going to try anything that would get you hurt, now would you?"

"No."

"Then go," Nathaniel said angrily severing the ropes binding the vampire. She immediately bolted for the door, went down the stairs and ran for the trees nearby. As Nathaniel, Sam, and Dean watched her, they noticed Savage was down on the ground, butchering the vampires.

"That's just cold," Sam said.

"Oh please," Nathaniel said with disinterest, "thats normal for him."

Nathaniel started to walk down the stairs, soon followed by the Winchesters. When they reached Savage, he was nearly finished but when he was done, he turned and went behind the building for something. The pile of torsos, arms, legs, and heads was beginning to soak the ground with blood. Then Savage returned, gasoline in one hand and matches in the other.

"Well, that's new..." Nathaniel said, raising an eyebrow.

After soaking the pile in the gas he struck the match and tossed it into the pile. The orange flames obliterated the shadows shrouding Savage'a face because of the hood he wore. The flames revealed Savage's masked face, his cobalt blue eyes filled with hatred and wrath. Then he turned away from the fire, and started to walk away, all the while never making a sound besides his footsteps.

"Out of respect for your reputation, if you need help, we will be happy to oblige. But only when you actually need it. Call us on this number, and don't even try and get that long haired guy at the roadhouse to help you trace it, because it can't be traced. So long," Nathaniel said, handing them a piece of paper.

Nathaniel caught up with Savage and soon they disappeared into the shadows.

"Again," Dean said shaking his head, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey, this entire chapter was written by my brother, nathanielmorgan93, who's co-authoring this fan fiction with me. If you like Dragon Ball Z, then you can check out his fanfic: "The Loyal Soldier"**

Dean ignoring Nathaniel's warning tries to track it, but what he doesn't know is, Nathaniel and Savage aren't slouches, they rigged it to where whenever somebody tries to track them, the person who was trying to track, gets tracked instead.

* * *

Dean and Sam rolls up in front of bobby's house and gets out and knocks on the front door, when Bobby opens the front door Dean begins to speak, but Bobby cuts him off as he jerks his head to the back. When the trio walks back to Bobby's backyard, they see two dark figures clothed in leather jackets, covered in sheaths and blades lounging in a tree. Sam and Dean glared through the shadows to see the familiar pair of the Blood Brothers. Savage's face was again cloaked in shadow and material, and Nathaniel had nothing covering his confident, deadly smirk.

"Bobby! what the Hell are they doing here?" Dean asks as he places his right hand on his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, neither my brother or I like to be shot at, even if you miss, it makes us mad, anyway, let's go inside and talk." Nathaniel says and before Dean can reply, Sam looks at him with a certain tone.

"Fine!" Dean says as he follows Bobby into his house.

Savage and Nathaniel chuckle evilly before dropping ten feet to the ground, riseing slowly. The moonlight hit the two brothers, making Savage a silhouette with a white out line and causingNathaniel's left side to fall into shadow while the right was bathed in light. Savage rolled his neck, cussing a string of crackling pops to sound, and the same sound came from Nathaniel's knuckles while he smirked. The two brothers caught up to Sam as he turned towards the open door. Savage hung back slightly, sliding the scarf from his face so that it rested on his neck while he grabbed the edges of his hood with hands covered in black half-fingered gloves and flipped his hood off. Nathaniel did the same with his scarf, while he wore the same gloves as Savage, and then Sam and Nathaniel went into the house as well, but then the four men look back when Savage actually grunts in pain when he steps over the doorway, and everybody sees the salt line beneath the doorway.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby are all silent before they all take out their guns and shoot at Savage. The gunshots resounded through the house as Savage dodges two of the bullets but Nathaniel blocks the last one, with his own body. But...he doesn't die, even though there was a stream of scarlet flowing over his heart. Nathaniel looked down at his chest, and touched the bullet wound. Then with a small wince, he jammed two fingers into the wound and took out the bullet, dropping the slightly deformed and bloody hunk of metal to the ground. Neither Nathaniel nor Savage's expressions changed, except for the livid look in both of their eyes because of the fact that the three men standing in front of them had shot at them. The trio looked astonished at both the impossible facts that had just happened: the first being that Savage had literally dodged two bullets and second was that Nathaniel had in the same breath had both taken and survived a bullet to the heart, and that he'd dug out the chunk of copper covered lead out of his chest with only a small wince.

"Boys, the only thing that could take a bullet and not die but also not show their eyes as black...is an angel." Bobby says and he and Sam put away their guns.

Nathaniel whispers and then says with some pain, "Angel..." He says it again but then collapses to his knees as he grabs his head, he starts to scream in agony. His hands grasped at his hair, his throat soon raw from the low growls and groans of pain.

Bobby and Sam rush to Nathaniel's side but Dean just keeps his gun trained on Savage's head, his finger twitching on the trigger. Savage stared back at Dean, his cobalt eyes holding no fear, and his smirk not wavering.

Nathaniel's eyes and mouth shine brightly, casting the entire house in a bright, pure light that forced everyone to avert their eyes. After thirty seconds the light is gone and the three men look to find an unconscious Nathaniel lying on the ground, a calm look on his features. Bobby and Sam lift him quickly into a nearby chair and soon Nathaniel's eyes open and dart to each of the men's faces. His gaze falls on Sam and the corner of his mouth curled into a small smile. Then, with as much grace and fluency as they thought possible, Nathaniel stood.

"I remember everything now." He said in a voice that seemed to ooze wisdom.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby look at Nathaniel with their own confused expressions, all of them looking blank more then anything. Nathaniel slowly walks over to Savage, who lets his arms rest at his side as fists. Then he places his hand on Savage's forehead, a small white glow emitted from his palm. As soon as his brothers hand is on him, Savage drops to his knees with a loud thud, cracks forming in the wood at his feet.

Suddenly, all the windows slam shut, and light are dimmed repeatedly, as a pitch black cloud of smoke gushes out of Savage's mouth with the sound of roaring winds. The cloud swirls around Savage, who's fists are so clenched that his knuckles were becoming a ghostly white, then it funnels with the roar of a tornado as it returns back to Savage's body.

Savage smiles and then stands back up. He blinks once, opening his eyes woth all the whit replaced with black as deep as tar, but his irises remained as halos of icy cobalt. But when he blinked again, his eyes returned to normal, making Sam, Dean, and Bobby wander if they'd dreamed it up.

Nathaniel then sits down in a tan metal folding chair and looks at the trio of Hunters with a patient smile, his eyes strong with certainty and power, "This, is his and my story. When he was a young man, 16-17, his family was murdered, but not by any monster, but by a man, when he grew up, he decided to take it upon himself to purge the city he lived in of all bad and evil men, he killed 50 men before the FBI was finally able to find him, when they tried to force him to come out he did, but he killed 11 of them before he was brought down after the seventh bullet that entered his chest, and he was sentenced to death by injection. I was an archangel, at the time, I was never like the others, I liked to fight, but not for righteousness, and I showed wrath and pride, but not like Lucifer, but with my father's endless love, he still cared for me, but I had a large heart string for humans, because I was one, when I was 16-17 I wanted to be a holy warrior, I wanted demon's to tremble at my name, and I was killed unjustly, when I beat a bully to a pulp...he came back with a gun. I was reborn as the archangel Nathaniel, the strongest in battle of all the archangels, by God, I retained my name, and when I saw that his soul was in purgatory because of something he did like a thing I wanted to do, I pulled him out, and cut off my attachments to Heaven, but his time in Hell brought his metamorphosis into a high ranking demon, rivaling even Lilith. but he never gave into their taunts, he was a demon to the demons. But the order of Heaven tracked us down, turned us into Humans and separated us, stripped my grace and the only way to get it back was for him to be a righteous man until he remembered his true power, but we met again, and you know the rest."

"So how do you two look like you did before?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We retained our bodies, a little gift from god." Nathaniel says, with a smile at his pun.

"So that explains the speed and strength-" Dean begins to say.

"No, all of our powers were locked up until now." The trio of hunters eyes widen at that.

"So, how strong are you now? Since you're the best at battle of the angels?" Dean asks, "Can you move Mount Everest?"

"Yes, I can," Nathaniel says with a serious tone, cutting off Dean's chuckling. "And Savage can...how can I put this into your standards...Savage can run a mile in about five seconds."

"So you two are good guys, right?" Sam asks concerned, while Dean and Bobby's eyes widen as their eyebrows shoot up.

Nathaniel shows a large and warm smile, "Of course."

"Well Sammy, looks like we got a badass team forming." Dean says with his usual smirk.

Savage mouth moves for a few seconds but nothing is heard, "He said, 'what makes you think we're a team?' And I agree, nobody said we're a team, you kidnapped me, insulted both of our honor and didn't thank us for when we helped you, but..." Nathaniel trails off.

"But?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't care, plus what you two don't realize is, you two need us for a lot of upcoming battles." Nathaniel says with a smile. "But until then, we'll see you around."

Savage and Nathaniel move so quickly that they seem to teleport away.

* * *

Nathaniel and Savage arrive back at Death Valley. The wind was picking up slightly, kicking up some sand as the sin glared down at the two warriors clad in leather and jeans.

"So you're an angel, huh?" Savage says in his trademark hoarse, demonic whisper.

"And you are a demon." Nathaniel says with a smirk.

"So what does that mean about our blood oath?"

"Well, we shouldn't even be alive, angel and demon blood is extremely rarely compatible..."

"Your point?" Savage says.

Nathaniel says, "We have the blood of Nephilim, not entirely half and half yet, but still."

Savage is quiet before saying, "I vote that we try for the half and half." He finishes with a smile and Nathaniel nods. Savage ducked into his cave and busts out a few transfusion pouches and two needles.

"You first." He said leading Nathaniel into the sleeping quarters of the cave. Nathaniel lays down on one of the beds and Savage comes over, cleans the skin above the vein in the nook of his right elbow with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol, then slowly and easily pushes the needle in his arm.

"Brother, go ahead and make it to where blood comes out of me, it goes directly into you, and vice versa." Nathaniel says relaxing as his blood is slowly drained. So Savage makes the transfusion tube go into his left arm, and then makes the other needle go into his own right arm and end by going into Nathaniel's left arm.

"And now, we wait." Savage says as he lays down adjacent to Nathaniel.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Nathaniel and Savage wake up at the same exact moment, _"Man, I feel drunk." _Nathaniel thinks to himself.

"You can say that again." Savage says outloud.

_"Brother, repeat what I say: Savage is a commanding asshole." _Nathaniel looks over at Savage who's back is facing him and thinks.

Savage turns around, "I'm not an asshole!" Savage growls with a scowl on his face.

"Brother, we share telepathy now." Nathaniel's face lights up and says, "All you just heard, I didn't say any of it."

Savage is quiet for awhile then he chuckles, "That's awesome, whoa, look at your eyes brother." Savage says as throws a mirror to Nathaniel, Nathaniel looks and sees that instead of his deep, hollow black eyes he now has blood red eyes.

"Whoa, cool! AND LOOK AT YOURS!" Nathaniel says tossing the same mirror back to Savage.

Savage looks in the mirror and see that his eyes now resemble a black hole, the iris which used to be cobalt blue, but is now black with a white trim.

Nathaniel looks down at his hands and repeatedly clenches and unclenches them, "I wonder how strong all of our battle senses are now..."

Nathaniel teleports to Mount Everest and pushes it a few yards with only his left index finger, Savage teleports to him, "Didn't that use to actually take all your strength, and even then you still were only barely able to do it? You know, back before you fell." Nathaniel smiles and turns around, "Yes, it did."

Savage is quiet as he wonders how fast he is now, then he just starts to run in a straight line, he runs all the way around the world in about 30 seconds.

"Wow, that's crazy!" Nathaniel says.

"Brother, our power is unreal." Savage says as he doesn't even feel winded like he did when ran at top speeds before.

"I CAN"T WAIT TO HUNT NOW!" Nathaniel says not being able to contain his excitement, and let's out a stream of laughter.

"AGREED!" Savage says, chuckling.

"So should we go back to the Winchesters?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yeah, let's go brother." Savage says as he teleports to the other half of their little team.

"Stronger than Hell and Heaven, there's only one thing that could kill my brother and i now, God himself, but..." Nathaniel teleports.

"We are invincible."


End file.
